South Korea
Move Log May/June 2016 South Korea announces aid package to Sealand The Republic of Korea has committed an annual aid package of $750 dollars to the people of Sealand in hopes of puffing their agricultural endeavors. There are no conditions on the distribution of the money, but the RoK did express hope that the money is spent responsibly and not used to puff up other programs. We hope their research into farming in small, non-traditional areas will lead to scientific advancements that are passed on to the great world community," one anonymous government official was quoted as saying. News South Korea Hopes North Korea Enjoys Bambino as Much as They Do July/August 2016 The South Korean government has unveiled two large projector screens on billboards near the DMZ zone today will reportedly play videos from the four member K-Pop group Bambino in two five hour increments. "We hope our neighbors enjoy Oppa, Oppa as much as we do," the foreign minister said today in front of reporters. "In order to help unite Koreans across the artificial divide that separates us, we will share with them some of our greatest music and most beautiful women." The projections will start thirty minutes before dawn and another five hour set is scheduled at 1030pm every day. Some have criticized the playlist as being childish and including Bambino's performance of 'Uptown Funk' which is not even a cover of the hit song. News South Korean Loud Speakers Now Mimic North Korea Loudspeakers--With a Higher Pitch 2016 The South Korea loudspeakers pointed towards North Korea along the DMZ have been changed to repeat their counterparts to the north at a one second delay with a higher pitch. No other changes are evident in the repetition of the sound track. The South Korean government has stated they have noticed the DPRK have had trouble with their power grid and have offered to send engineers over to "help bring their country into at least the 20th century." The double tracks have the effect of making the DMZ a complete cacophony of unintelligible noise. News North Korea Puts South on Highest Alert August 2016 North Korea is likely to engage in additional provocations, top U.S. and South Korea military commanders said Monday. South Korea forces were placed on the highest alert level today, and Seoul called for Pyongyang to pull their forces back. The Defense Minister, who was conducting a joint inspection of air force units, said there is a "very high likelihood" North Korea would undertake more provocative acts, and precautions are necessary. "The South Korean military should muster all its efforts to stand with full-combat readiness so they can deter further provocations by North Korea and maintain peace and stability on the Korean peninsula," he said Monday. South Korean Billionaire Announces Peruvian Medical School {April 2017] South Korea's 14th richest billionaire, Lee Joong-Keun, has announced plans to build a medical school in Peru to be completed in 2020. The project will cost an estimated $50 million USD and provide a world class education to Peruvians. "We are very excited to begin this project," Joong-Keun has stated. "We hope to help usher in a new era for Peruvian medicine." Joong-Keun has previous served a three year jail term in 2004 for embezzling funds from the company he started. Since his release, he has been an exemplary success in property acquisitions and construction projects. The school will be situated in Lima and will bear the name of Mr. Joong-Keun. News South Korea Deploys Missile Defense Purchased From Israel 2019 A sale of military tech from Israel including several Iron Dome batteries as well as David's Sling was deployed along Korea's border. The president hopes this will limit the potential damage from their angry and threatening neighbor to the north. It is unknown how many batteries of each system were purchased, but the RoK government thinks they will have sufficient protection for their people. The Republic of Korea also totally has nothing to do with Chaem Dokkabi Group. Category:Country Category:Unclaimed